Último golpe
by DaLuLe
Summary: Este es mi primer fic, espero que no sea demasiado horrible.  Kate necesitaba dinero y cuando ella necesita algo, simplemente lo consigue. Los primeros capítulos son absolutamente skaters, pero la historia es jate.
1. Chapter 1

_Hola amigos, este es el primer facfiction que subo (y espero que no sea el último). Pensé que el primero iba a ser sobre piratas del caribe, ya que soy superfan, pero teniendo en cuenta que Lost termino hace bastante tiempo y que pronto perderé el interés por sus personajes, he decidido dedicarme enteramente a Lost mientras aun guardo interés. Por otra parte también he pensado que habrá más gente interesada en fics de PDC cuando el estreno de la cuarta pelicula este más cercano. Y por qué cuento esto, pues por nada, basicamente he querido hacerme una mini-presentación por eso de ser nueva =P Aun así para más infomación consulta mi perfil xDDDDDD_

_Soy fan de los AU y casi todos los fics que escribo suelen serlo. Este al menos lo es._

_Advertencia para los más fans de lost... se me da fatal imitar el acento de Sawyer, espero que podáis perdonarmelo n_n_

**_Sipnosis: necesitaba dinero y cuando ella necesita algo, simplemente lo consigue. Los primeros capítulos son completamente skaters, pero aviso que la historia es jate (Lo siento amo todas las parejas de lost) _**

_No sé cuantos capítulos va a tener, no demasiados supongo._**_  
_**

_Ninguno de los personajes de Lost me pertenecen, yo solo los pervierto xDDDDDD  
_

_

* * *

_

Kate necesitaba dinero y cuando ella necesita algo, simplemente lo consigue. Era una fugitiva sin lugar a dónde ir, ni lugar en el que quedarse. Todos querían encontrarla, pero a nadie le importaba lo que pasara con ella. Menuda ironía, pensó. Todo ello le llevó hasta un estafador sureño, Sawyer, se hacía llamar, aunque Kate sabía que ese no era su nombre.

¿Y qué importa? Se decía, esto son negocios. Ella quería un hombre, un hombre estúpido y manejable para simplemente conseguir dinero. "Él no es estúpido", se confesó a sí misma pocos meses después de conocerlo, "pero definitivamente sí es manejable." No, él no era un idiota más en la vida de Kate, era inteligente, pero sobretodo, era astuto y tenía un físico capaz de conquistar a mujeres que han pasado su vida con hombres feos y gordos sin ningún tipo de atractivo, simplemente por dinero. Dinero. Eso es lo que la había traído a él, pero si tenía que ser sincera, su encanto no había pasado desapercibido para ella. Negocios, simplemente negocios, se dijo.

-¿Pecas? ¿Estás aquí?

Había vuelto. Kate desabrochó uno de los botones de su camisa y salió a saludarlo. Tenía que mantenerlo a su lado, al menos hasta el último gran golpe, entonces podría marcharse, podría huir de Estados Unidos y hacer una vida normal. Se compraría una casa blanca con un jardín enorme en el que sus futuros hijos pudieran jugar con su futuro perro. Kate sonrió ante la idea.

-¿Por qué sonríes? –Sawyer la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Por nada. –le dijo acercándose a él y serpenteando el dedo índice por su pecho.

Él la beso con fuerza y ella abrió la boca para aceptar su lengua. No le importaba besarlo o acostarse con él, en realidad, ya se había acostumbrado y le gustaba. No era el primer hombre al que utilizaba, pero sí el primero al que echaría de menos una vez acabaran las cosas.

-¿Has encontrado ya la víctima del próximo golpe? –preguntó ansiosa, pero tratando de sonar tranquila. Él sonrió y asintió.

-Así es, pecosa.

-¿Y bien?

-Antes de nada debo decir que tenemos un problema.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y cual es?

-No creo que el típico truco de "Oh, no deberías haber visto esto" vaya a funcionar.

-¿Ah no? ¿Y eso por qué?

-Confía en mí, pecosa. Tengo buen instinto con las mujeres.

-Vale, ¿y qué hacemos entonces?

-Dame más tiempo, tengo que pensarlo.

Kate asintió y volvió a besarlo, él se lo devolvió y ambos acabaron en el sofá del salón. Último golpe, Kate, se decía así misma incapaz de creerlo. Se había planteado pedirle que huyera con ella, pero sabía que él no era hombre de compromisos y ella no quería seguir huyendo. Había insinuado más de una vez el dejar la estafa y vivir honradamente, pero su respuesta fue siempre la misma: un tigre no cambia sus rayas. Y sabía que tenía razón, pero ella iba a intentar cambiar las suyas, porque ella no era un tigre.

Ambos se desplomaron sobre la alfombra del salón. Kate estaba sobre su pecho colocando suaves besos en su hombro y su cuello.

-¿Y cómo se llama la afortunada?

-Bien, levanta, te contaré todos los detalles.

Ambos se sentaron en el sofá de nuevo y Sawyer sacó una pequeña carpeta y la puso sobe la mesa. Kate la abrió y vio la foto de su siguiente víctima. Era una mujer rubia, algunos años mayor que ella y que encajaba perfectamente en perfil que Sawyer solía buscar.

-Sarah Shephard. –dijo él. Kate lo miró, pero no dijo nada, asintió esperando que él continúe. –Casada con un cirujano espinal, un tipo con mucho dinero y poco tiempo. Conclusión, la niña se siente sola. –dijo con aires de grandeza.

-Antes has dicho que no funcionaría la estrategia habitual, ¿por qué?

-Ya te lo he dicho, instinto. Dame más tiempo.

-Sólo quiero terminar con esto, Sawyer. Así que date prisa.

-Me gusta cuando te pones impaciente.

-Créeme no quieres verme impaciente de verdad. –respondió mientras se abotonaba de nuevo la camisa.

-Lo que tú digas, cariño. –dijo con ironía.

Definitivamente, lo iba a echar de menos. No podía decir si se había enamorado o no, no estaba demasiado familiarizada con el sentimiento, no era probable, pero tampoco le gustaba que fuera seduciendo a todas esas mujeres. Negocios, Kate, negocios, se recordaba una y otra vez. Lo único que era cierto es que se sentía bien con él, le hacía sentirse querida, aunque esa era su especialidad, hacer que las mujeres se sientan queridas. Volvió a mirar la foto de Sarah Shephard, no podía evitar sentir pena por sus víctimas antes de estafarlas.

"Lo siento, Sarah" susurró al aire.


	2. Chapter 2

_No esperaba un comentario tan pronto, mil gracias! n_n Jack aparecerá en el próximo capítulo... I promise it. Pero para ver jate habrá que esperar un poquito que antes viene la pelea skater, pero no quiero adelantar más. siento que este capítulo sea cortito y no avance mucho en la trama, es de transición. El siguiente será más largo y comenzara la acción.  
_

_

* * *

_

Sawyer continuó investigando a Sarah, no era como el resto de sus víctimas, no quería un amante guapo con el que olvidarse de un tipo viejo y aburrido con dinero. No, ella quería a un hombre que le dedicara tiempo que es lo único que no le daba su marido. De pronto se encontró pensando en Kate, ¿qué buscará ella? Varias veces le había insinuado dejar la estafa y buscar un empleo, ¿quién demonios se había creído que era? No la necesitaba, en realidad, no sabía por qué la mantenía a su lado, no le aportaba nada. Sí, era inteligente y alguna vez en timos pequeños utilizó su encanto, pero para los grandes golpes poco podía ayudar, era él quién tenía que seducir a las mujeres y convencerlas de que le dieran su dinero. No sabía por qué seguía con ella, se divertía a su lado, la quería con él. Ella era una fugitiva, no aspiraba a más que un tipo como él, incluso si él iba acostándose con todas esas mujeres, porque ninguno de los dos aspiraba a más, pero ¿cuánto tiempo aguantaría? Desde luego para él que fuera toda la vida. Sawyer era un pájaro libre, o al menos eso se consideraba él, no quería ataduras que le hicieran volver a la realidad, pero Kate no le ataba, simplemente lo pasaban bien juntos y ambos sabían que si un día tenían que separarse, no habría despedidas lacrimógenas. Ella siempre estaba huyendo y él la seguía porque tampoco quería estar fijo en un lugar y si quisiera, no podría. Pero si llegara el día de separarse, lo aceptaría sin más. Es sólo una mujer, se convenció.

Decidió centrarse en Sarah. Tiene que tener algún punto débil, se decía.

Cuando volvió a casa, Kate estaba en la cocina fregando algunos platos, se acercó por detrás y tiró de ella con un brazo hacia él y apoyó la barbilla en su hombro, de modo que su boca quedaba a pocos centímetros de su oreja.

-He vuelto. –dijo con un tono seductor.

Ella sonrió y se giró para mirarlo y colocó un beso en los labios. Sawyer conocía sus besos y este había sido de los que dicen "hoy no, por favor". Él se alejó un poco y la llevó de la mano hasta el salón.

-Vamos a tener que cambiar de objetivo. –dijo sin rodeos.

-¿Qué? –a Kate claramente no le gustó la idea. –Sólo quiero acabar con esto, Sawyer.

Sawyer se sintió algo herido con su declaración, pero decidió pensar en eso más tarde, así que continuó.

-La tal Sarah, quiere una casa con valla blanca y un millón de críos corriendo por el jardín, algo que claramente yo no puedo darle.

-Eso es lo que haces, convencer a las mujeres de que eres lo que necesitan, puedes hacerlo.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué le digo? Oye quiero tener hijos contigo y el dinero de tu marido. –respondió con su sarcasmo habitual. Ella hizo una mueca y él se relajó un poco antes de continuar. –Mira, Pecas, buscaré a otra, esto acabará pronto, nos iremos de Los Ángeles y continuaremos en otro sitio.

-¡No! Quiero irme ya, así que encárgate de ello.

-Está bien, hay una opción, pero no tienes agallas.

-¿Qué opción? –preguntó bruscamente.

-Nah, no va contigo…

-¡Sawyer!

-Secuestro.

-Secuestro –repitió escéptica. –Quieres secuestrarla.

-¡Sí! Un secuestro rápido, la retenemos un par de días y pedimos un rescate, ¿puedes hacerlo, cariño?

-¿Puedes tú? –Sawyer sonrió, era extremadamente obstinada y le encantaba.

-Está bien. Este es el plan. El marido trabaja hasta muy tarde, así que iremos por la noche y nos la llevaremos, después pedimos el rescate.

-¿Y si llama a la policía? ¿Vas a matarla? –preguntó con ironía.

-Vamos, Pecas…

-De acuerdo, si tú dices que funciona, pues lo haremos.


	3. Chapter 3

Aquí un nuevo capítulo, gracias por vuestros comentarios me animan mucho,

* * *

-Voy a trabajar menos, Sarah. Voy a arreglar lo nuestro.

-Voy a dejarte Jack, ya lo había decidido. Estoy viendo a otra persona.

El mundo de Jack dejó de girar en ese momento. Sabía que lo había hecho mal, sabía que era su culpa, su padre tenía razón: era un fracaso. Se quedó allí, apoyado en la encimera, sin decir nada, viendo como ella se marchaba. Cuando Sarah despareció, Jack fue al dormitorio, todos los cajones estaban vacíos, su rastro simplemente evaporado, como si ella nunca existió y él se sentía vacío.

Escuchó un ruido proveniente de la cocina que le hizo saltar de su ensueño.

-¿Sarah? –no obtuvo respuesta. Caminó por el pasillo y volvió a preguntar. –Sarah, ¿eres tú? –De nuevo sin respuesta. –Sarah si eres tú y no quieres que –No pudo terminar porque algo lo golpeó en la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente.

* * *

Era la noche acordada. Kate se sentía más nerviosa de lo habitual, sabía que este iba a ser su último golpe y sabía que era arriesgado; ¿Secuestro? ¿Cuándo había ella aceptado algo así? Último golpe, se repetía una y otra vez. Miró a Sawyer vestido de negro con un pasamontañas. "Esto no puede funcionar" pensó, pero aún así se puso su propio pasamontañas. Era la idea más estúpida que jamás había escuchado de Sawyer, ¿ellos secuestradores? Por favor… Sawyer podía ser un cabrón, pero nunca haría daño a una mujer… al menos no físicamente y ella… bueno ella podía ser fría como el mármol si quería, pero tampoco sería capaz de tomar acciones drásticas si la situación se complicaba. "Esto es ridículo" pensó una vez más ocultando su rostro tras la prenda.

Llegaron al apartamento de los Shephard alrededor de medianoche. En teoría, Sarah estaba sola y Jack no llegaba hasta varias horas después. En teoría. Porque al forzar la cerradura y cruzar a hurtadillas el apartamento oscuro, y escuchar desde la lejanía la voz de un hombre preguntando por Sarah, supieron que algo había salido mal.

Miles de pensamientos se arremolinaron en la mente de Kate, pensando en lo estúpido del plan y en que se merecía ser atrapada.

-Pecas, despierta.

La voz de Sawyer la devolvió a la realidad y lo primero que vio fue a Jack en el suelo, brotando sangre de su cabeza. Lo siguiente en que reparó fue en la lámpara que Sawyer tenía en la mano de la que goteaba la misma sangre. Todo hizo clic con una lentitud que la asustaba, pero al fin reaccionó.

-¿Qué diablos has hecho?

-Vámonos, Pecas.

-¿Qué? No podemos dejarlo así, ¿y si muere? Dios mío, sabía que era una mala idea. Era un plan ridículo, no sé ni como me presté a ello. Tú y tus ideas.

-Oye, no me culpes, Kate. Tú eres la que quería acabar con esto, yo te ofrecí cambiar de objetivo. Ahora, si quieres culparme, adelante, princesa. –Dijo con tanto sarcasmo que hasta dolía.

-Sea como sea, ambos estamos metidos en esto y desde luego ambos vamos a salir de ello, pero no vamos a dejar a un hombre desangrándose y con una posible conmoción cerebrar porque nos equivocamos. No somos asesinos, Sawyer.

-Sabes que eso es muy irónico, ¿verdad, Pecas?

-Sawyer. –Advirtió de forma amenazante.

-De acuerdo, el pasado en el pasado. Pero aun así, ¿qué vamos a decir cuando se despierte? 'Hola, lo siento, quería secuestrar a tu mujer, pero me he confundido, perdona que te pegara con la lámpara'. –Dijo de nuevo con sarcasmo.

-Sólo hay que llevarlo al hospital. Lo dejaremos en la puerta. –Su tono era obstinado, pero estaba vez Sawyer no estaba de humor.

-¿Quieres llevarlo al hospital? Adelante. Yo me voy.

-Así que ya está, cuando las cosas se complican huyes.

-Oye, Pecosa. –dijo alzando la voz. –No soy yo el que quiere huir. Lo dejaste bien claro sólo quieres acabar con esto, ¿con qué quieres acabar, Kate?

-No es el momento.

-Ten el valor de decirme que me has estado utilizando.

-¡No! Eso no es justo, Sawyer.

-Qué sabrás tú de justicia…

-No vas a hacer esto, no vas a dejarme como la mala. Vale sí, quería utilizarte, pero ¿y tú? ¿Por qué te has quedado conmigo, Sawyer? ¿Qué demonios quieres de mí? –Espetó Kate. Él iba a responder, pero ella levantó la mano interrumpiéndolo. –No, Sawyer, no vamos a hacer esto ahora. Voy a llevarlo al hospital, no vengas si no quieres, pero recuerda que si yo caigo, tú caes.

-¿Quién te has creído que eres, Kate?

-¿Qué quien me he creído que…? –Comenzó a gritar, pero se detuvo cuando escuchó un sonido proveniente de la puerta. Mierda, pensó, ¿y si es Sarah? El plan era estúpido desde el principio, quizá por eso no le extrañó que todo estuviera saliendo al revés.

Los siguientes minutos eran confusos tanto para Kate como para Sawyer. Ambos había visto el tubo que entró por la puerta desprendiendo un gas verde y los dos sintieron como su cuerpo se paralizaba y los párpados caían a voluntad propia. Lo demás estaba cubierto por una neblina.

Kate entraba y salía de la consciencia durante los primeros instantes. Podía escuchar varias voces susurrando incoherencias y entre los susurros escuchaba frases que por separado no tenían sentido.

"¿Ves algo?" Decía una de las voces. Kate trató de centrarse en lo que decían, pero no era capaz de escuchar más.

"Maldita sea, ¿qué es esto?" Volvió a captar antes de caer definitivamente inconsciente.

* * *

_Vaaaaaale... Jack no ha aparecido mucho, pero una aparición es una aparición... prometo que en el próximo habrá más Jack._


End file.
